Ma déclaration
by Maho Tenjo
Summary: Sasuke doit revenir et Naruto chante. Attention M soyez indulgent c'est mon premier lemon


Ma déclaration

Cela faisait six ans qu'_il_ était parti le laissant seul. Seul de nouveau, seul avec ses sentiments.

Six ans qu'_il _était parti et seulement deux zens que Naruto savait qu'il _l_'aimait à en perdre la tête.

Naruto Uzumaki marchait dans les couloirs des bâtiments qui abritaient le bureau de l'Hokage, il était perdu dans ses pensées comme souvent ces dernier temps. Une rumeur se répandait de plus en plus dans le village de la feuille : _il _serait revenu ou du moins _il_ allait bientôt arriver.

C'était la raison de sa présence dans ces couloirs, pourtant le blond ne courait pas, ne criait pas.

Avait-il mûri ?

Ou était-il tout simplement désillusionné ?

Combien de fois avait-il espéré que ces rumeurs soient vrai ?

Il ne les comptait plus.

Lentement les salles défilaient sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne les voient vraiment . Pourtant une porte entrouverte attira son attention. Doucement il s'approcha et l'ouvrit, découvrant une immense pièce dont le seul meuble trônait au centre. Un piano aussi noir que la nuit, aussi noir que _ses _yeux. Trop de sentiments montèrent en lui le faisant avancer jusqu'à l'instrument. Une fois assis, son regard caressa chaque note avant que ses doigts prennent le relais. Un son doux se propagea dans la salle vide et mis plusieurs minutes à disparaître.

Alors il se décida et ses doigts commencèrent à composer un rythme, une mélodie puis soudain une voix, sa voix pleine de toute sa peine s'éleva :

Quand je suis seul et que je peux rêver

Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras

Je rêve que je te fais tout bas

Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Oui, il aurait aimé _lui_ dire…peut-être qu'il le pourra durant leur prochain combat… Qui sait ?

Quand je suis seule et que je peux inventer

Que tu es là tout près de moi

Je peux m'imaginer tout bas

Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Cette chanson avait du être écrite pour lui…A chaque fois qu'il était seul, Naruto imaginait toutes les choses qu'il aurait voulu _lui_ dire…

Une larme coula…

Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour

Pour te parler de nous

Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours

C'est tout

Les larmes coulaient mais le jeune homme ne les arrêtait pas, trop pris dans cette chanson qu'il connaissait si bien. Sa voix, elle, gagnait en intensité, extériorisant sa douleur.

Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça

Je voudrais tant mais je n'oserai pas

J'aime mieux mettre dans ma chanson

Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que l'élu de son cœur l'entende…Entende son appelle…Sa chanson…Sa déclaration.

Chaque note du piano comblait le vide de la pièce ainsi que celui de son âme. Les yeux fermés, Naruto imaginait un visage, _son_ visage…

Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour

Pour te parler de nous

Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours

C'est tout

Quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver

Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras

Je rêve que je te fais tout bas

Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Naruto pleurait encore ne se contrôlant plus, ne rêvant que de _son_ corps, _ses_ bras, _son_ visage.

Je veux des souvenirs avec toi,

Des images avec toi,

Des voyages avec toi

Je me sens bien quand tu es là

Une déclaration, ma déclaration

J'aime quand tu es triste

Et que tu ne dis rien

Je t'aime quand je te parle

Et que tu ne m'écoutes pas

Je me sens bien, quand tu es là

Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Quand la dernière note mourut, Naruto ne bougea plus, laissant ses larmes couler. Ces larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps retenu. Le silence revint reprendre sa place et le blond, les yeux fermés, s'en imprégnait lorsqu'un nouveau son lui fit rouvrir rapidement les yeux. Des applaudissements, des personnes applaudissaient dans cette salle sensée être vide. Naruto les reconnut tous, sans exception, ses amis étaient là pleurant avec lui visiblement ou non.

Tsunade était devant, Sakura a ses côtés pourtant de tous ses amis présents, le blond n'en regardait pas qu'un. _Il_ était là. _Il_ n'applaudissait pas mais _son_ regard si noir et perçant le fixait avec intérêt.

_Il _n'avait pas changé, la blancheur de _sa_ peau, _ses_ cheveux noirs, _son_ expression froide… Tout ce qui le faisait trembler.

Comme dans un ralentit, _il_ s'approcha du piano, _le_ longeant avent de s'arrêter aux côtés de Naruto qui ne _l_'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis _ses_ premiers mouvements et de _le_ voir si près de lui, l'Uzumaki ne pu réprimer un frisson. Soudain, _le brun _posa une main sur le piano et se pencha vers le blond frôlant _sa_ joue de sa bouche avant de lui murmurer un doux :

« Chante encore pour moi, Naruto »

Ledit Naruto était complètement perdu dans les innombrables sensations que cette voix lui avait procuré. Des bruits de pas le firent revenir à la réalité, les autres partaient les uns après les autres lui lançant des regard plus ou moins significatif qui le firent rougir.

Une fois le groupe partit, Naruto replongea ses yeux dans les abîmes hypnotiques de son vis-à-vis qui approcha son visage près du sien avec assurance profitant de la surprise du blond. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin l'Uzumaki crut mourir de bonheur. _Il_ était là pour lui, son amour était enfin de retour.

Le baiser pris alors plus d'ampleur. Le brun décala sa bouche pour venir goûter à cette peau qui avait l'air si douce, si sucrée. Il y laissa plusieurs marques, pendant que le blond passait ses mains sous son tee-shirt avant de le lui enlever sous le sourire pervers de son futur amant. Naruto _le_ pris dans es bras _le_ serrant de toutes ses forces se gorgeant de la chaleur de ce corps qu'il aimait tant.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Sasuke »

Les larmes revinrent alors, vite léchées par Sasuke qui saisit Naruto par les hanches, le déposant délicatement sur le piano. Il lui enleva à son tour son haut, vite suivit par le bas, laissant l'Uzumaki aussi nu qu'à la naissance,avec une érection des plus conséquente devant un Uchiwa dont le désir voilait entièrement les yeux. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun mouvement demandant silencieusement l'autorisation à son futur «Uke ». Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à se décider, tendant les bras vers son amour qui vint capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Les mains de Naruto se perdait dans les cheveux de jais tant dis que l'Uchiwa descendait explorer le tors bronzé qui s'offrait à lui. Il y laissa par moment des marques afin que tous sache à qui appartenait désormais le blond. Continuant son chemin, il arriva à la verge de celui-ci déjà bien tendu puis plongeant ses yeux dans un océan de plaisir, il le pris en bouche léchant, mordillant sous les gémissement de plus en plus fort de Naruto satisfaisant Sasuke au plus au point. Il alternait entre lenteur, rapidité et coup de langue provocant en Naruto un trop plein de sensation jusqu'à la libération finale que le brun avala entièrement.

La respiration saccadée l'Uzumaki fit remonter le visage de Sasuke afin de dévorer une nouvelle fois sa bouche jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiwa ne plante une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les siens posant de nouveau une question muette à laquelle Naruto répondit à l'affirmatif en quémandant un nouveau baiser. Le brun lui présenta alors deux doigts que le blond pris en bouche les humidifiant au maximum pendant que de l'autre main Sasuke reprenait son sexe en main lui redonnant peu à peu vie. Les doigts suffisamment lubrifiés, le brun les dirigea vers l'intimité du blond et y entra le premier doigt ce qui le crispa sous la douleur et l'étrangeté de la chose. Puis vint le second doigts, le crispant de nouveau pendant que Sasuke le couvrait de baiser et s'occupait au mieux de sa verge afin de lui faire oublier toute douleur.

Après la douleur, Naruto ressentit un certain plaisir surtout quand les doigts de Sasuke effleuraient par mégarde un point extrêmement sensible. Quand le brun le jugea prêt, il retira ses doigts créant un manque chez Naruto puis il détacha son pantalon et boxeur avant détaller son pré-sperm devant le regard chaud de son futur amant enfin il se présenta à l'entré de son intimité.

La douleur de la première pénétration fit crier le blond surpris par la grosseur. Pourtant Sasuke ne força pas, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Après plusieurs minutes, leurs corps étaient en sueur, leurs souffles saccadés et enfin Sasuke était parvenu à entrer entièrement en Naruto sans lui faire trop de mal. C'est après un baiser passionné que Sasuke commença à se mouvoir faisant gémir de plus en plus fort l'Uzumaki sous lui. Celui-ci prit d'une avalanche de sensations et de plaisir , se mit à crier, voir hurler, des « plus fort », « plus vite » auxquels son amant ne pouvait qu'obéir gémissant lui aussi devant tant de plaisir.

Une heure passa puis vint la libération, dans un cri commun les deux hommes atteignirent l'extase, l'un se libérant entre eux, l'autre dans le premier.

Épuisé, Sasuke tomba en douceur sur son amant qui se remit à pleurer l'affolant et lui demandant ce qui se passait.

« ça veut dire que tu vas rester ? »

L'Uchiwa sourit doucement, un vrai sourire qu'il ne réservait désormais qu'à cette ange, léchant ses larmes et embrassant ses yeux, il dit :

« A te regarder maintenant, j'en suis à me demander pourquoi je suis parti. »

Naruto émit un petit rire et se dit qu'il avait eu la meilleur idée au monde en entrant dans cette salle.


End file.
